


Make It Better

by OfficialStarsandGutters



Series: Strex Approved [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialStarsandGutters/pseuds/OfficialStarsandGutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a headcanon that Korbin works for Strex and sometimes they make him experiment on Kevin. Especially when their control slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> For Charlie, my handsome and oh-so wonderful Korbin who provides me with all his lovely German endearments.

“Stop. No, please. Korbin, please. I love you. I love you, darling, please, put me down. Let's just go home, yeah? Please.” Kevin struggles in Korbin's hold. His eyes are wide and desperate and bright, bright blue. His fingers claw at Korbin's arm, torn between gripping tight and trying to push away. Terror is clogging his throat, is making his chest tight and making it difficult to breathe.

“Shh, quiet now, mein Spatz. It will all be over soon. I'll make it better.”

Kevin whimpers. He tries for escape again, but his struggling is fruitless. Korbin's grip on him is far too firm. He gives in, going slack in his arms and pressing his face into Korbin's shoulder, breathing in the scent of chemicals, the sharp tang of blood and something distinctly Korbin beneath it all. Despite his fear, despite the fact that it is his own sweet, dear scientist that is doing this to him, he still finds some kind of comfort in the scent.

Kevin has been here enough times to know what happens. The sight of the lab has never been a comfort to him, and once they pass through the doors his panic starts up again. He screams and thrashes as he's pushed down against the cold surface of the metallic table top. Korbin is above him, murmuring sweet nothings in German, but Kevin is too far gone to be comforted. He continues to struggle even once he's strapped and shackled in place. It will only result in aching wrists and ankles, but by the time Korbin is done with him, he won't even be aware of them.

“Be still, Süßer. You know you only make it worse when you fight me.”

“Kor-bin.” Kevin is full on sobbing now, his pleas broken by gasping breaths. He knows what comes next and he knows what comes after it, and though it is so easy to give in, though he is so much happier once it is done, when he is like this he never wants to go back to that state. He is free and he wants to remain free, even if it is more painful, more difficult. “Ba-by.”

Korbin ignores him. He moves around the lab, picking up syringes and scalpels and all kinds of instruments Kevin cannot see but has felt the effects of before. Korbin waits until he has exhausted himself by struggling, until he is still and panting and vulnerable, and that is when he moves in.

After the first few cuts Kevin is no longer conscious of what is happening to him. There are blades and needles, wires and chemicals being forced into him. All he is aware of is the pain. The burning, the stinging, the aching that consumes his whole body until it is all his world revolves around. He is torn apart and stitched back together. He is injected and reprogrammed until the screaming quiets into laughter, until his pupils flood the blue of his iris, and there is only black. The pain is only a distant, background throb now of which he is barely aware.

“Meine Lieber.” Korbin's voice is soft, comforting. He leans in to lick blood from along the side of Kevin's face. Kevin giggles, turns his head and whines his demands for a kiss. Korbin immediately complies, sharing with him the taste of his own blood. “I told you I would make it better.”

“Thank you, my sweet. You always do.”

Kevin lies still and grins at the ceiling as Korbin releases him from his restraints, taking time to lap at the raw and bruised skin with gentle little flicks of his tongue, drawing soft sighs of pleasure from Kevin. When he is at last free he sits, swings his legs over the side and uses them to pull Korbin close to him. Curling his arms around his strong, clever, handsome scientist's neck, he pulls him in for another, deeper kiss that he has more control of this time.

“I am back to myself, mon cherie. I am yours again.”

“You are always mine.” Korbin murmurs the words against Kevin's lips, thumbs stroking gentle but firm along his thighs.

“And you, mine.” Kevin giggles and bites Korbin's lip hard enough to draw blood, drawing a hiss along with it. He swallows the sound and licks the blood from both their lips.

“Yes.” There is no question about it.

“My sweet, clever, strong, handsome, _darling_.”

“Yours, mein Spatz. Shall we go home?”

“Oh yes, let's.”

He is no longer afraid. He is no longer shaking and terrified, aching and vulnerable. He is fixed now. Korbin has made him better, and everything is wonderful.


End file.
